E-touch and Pink
by Sakura2sugaroo
Summary: "Love is simply an idea!" The sky started rolling thunder and tried to punish her with rumbling sounds when a man came. "No it's not. Sakura it's real," then Itachi kissed her. Everything seemed so perfect and real when the alarm scolded her to wake up. Damn it! Love is just a dream.
1. Chapter 1: E-touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but my master does. Kishi sensei! Someone wants an autograph.

Master: Where?

Disclaimer: Everywhere!

BOOM!

MEOW-CHAN

Winterson Fuyumi

_I saw it first Shorty_

_Come and play with me baby_

_Why is this thing heavy?_

_Shuddap Wolfe!_

* * *

_*_Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen*

You might wanna try singing the stanza with the tune...ohhh groovy .U.

* * *

**E-TOUCH AND PINK**

_**"Emo-chan, Sharptooth, Wolfe, Fucker boy, Meow-chan and E touch"**_

* * *

Chapter 1: E-touch

Sakura Haruno pulled her bangs covering her broad forehead as she set foot inside the classroom. Everyone appeared to be somewhat too ordinary and seemed like model students hence; the pink-haired girl was too. In her vision she could see fiery lights sparkling- those were eyes with killing intent. Girls looked at the girl who just barged in with savage air and welcomed her with woeful smiles. Sakura's classmates normally gave her intense glares like what a celebrity would experience from fans watching. She sat down, pulled her seat close to the table and threw her head to where Sasuke was. Red blotches tinted her cheeks, and her eyes gleamed. Young Uchiha was sleeping _more likely playing_ _dead_ while his angelic face's placed on top of both arms. His silky duck-butt hair remained still but the extensions in front. Sakura's apt to greet him good morning though; Sasuke switched his head facing the window. _That was on purpose. _The girl did pucker her lips and made a silent puff.

"Bitch was ignored! Ha-ha!" her classmates laughed.

Sakura kept her cool and showed some sly grin emitting black fog. _Hell yeah!_ The girls' standoffish attitudes were no match to hers. Even though Sasuke's fans bullied her, she knew how to defend herself with a single blow of dashing smile. A "menace" she was to them, for Sakura was his unlikely seatmate, and to add up Sasuke was a top model. Not only were those, all the boys randomly seated next to her. _Bitches were only jealous of the heroine. _Thanked thee to her sheltering bangs that she'd discreetly stare at his seatmate's winsome face. A moment of simply seeing Sasuke would leave a memory since he usually skipped class. _Respect the way of the ninja_. Although Sakura knew that a dark aura was exploring her, she never thought of Sasuke trying to communicate. They never talked since the first day of high nor used telepathy. Sakura liked him very much, but that's it and nothing more. She thought that Sasuke did not saw her as a girl since he never spoke even a single word when she dared to take the floor to start a conversation. She had a stoic expression ever since then.

"He's a womanizer and I'm a woman-er," she thought with discerning look and added, "He already has his eyes set upon the girls from Ino's class." Sakura stared at Sasuke while sulking.

"Emo-chan!" Kiba caught her attention.

"Sharptooth?"

He whacked Sakura's table with his palm and made a distortion face like a grimace considering poker-faced. Kiba hummed and rapped in a pestering voice, "You see u-u-uhm-hum your well-heeled boyfriend Naruto, ah saw him dating a girl. You jealous girlfriend?

Sakura got taken aback from her butt-seat by his stupid rhapsody, and veins drew margins on her face.

"Whoa! Screw you for this. FYI I don't have a b-boyfriend!" She paused and furrowed her brows in exasperation and continued, "And I already have someone I like. Shuddap Wolfe!"

He's face turned red and exploded with vocals, "Sweet! You look pretty when angry."

Kiba swirled Sakura's hair and fondled his fingers on her soft cheeks, and then played a musical song, "But what I said was true though oh."

Sakura lowered her head, hissed in a breath and narrowed her gaze on the plank.

"So that's why Naruto does not go home with me these days. Date? Will I ever experience that?" She looked at Sasuke.

Her deep sigh echoed inside the classroom. The atmosphere outside the school became upheaval, the gloomy weather gave an impression that heaven was on her side; _She's an idiot._

Lunch, Sakura went to the school's roof top to look for her best friend, Ino. _Sakura listen! Though I don't have a physical form in your realm, please leave immediately. _When she twisted the knob to the left and opened the door, a splash of water hit her like a bomb. Her deadpan face became pale. Her striking green eyes dimmed as her legs trembled in astonishment. Of all places, why did she have to see that? Wasn't being ignored by him in class enough to hurt her pride? A twinge was felt y her inner self.

"Sasuke you asshole!"

Sakura ran off after she saw Sasuke kissing Ino ravishingly yet lewd! Believe it or not, even though she's not a member of Sasuke's fan girl's federation, she would discreetly sneak in to his locker and put love letters, secretly leave a bento on top of his table, shower him with charms when asleep and pray for his exam in a shrine yet forget she'd take it too. Poor baby Sakura, she had done that out of insanity _perhaps_. Tears run down her cheeks as well she made childish hiccoughs. Her heart pounded in dismay. _Is this the guy who you are head over heels for? He's a dangerous type missy. _Thinking of those two gave her the chills that would charge her bones and flesh with shocks.

"I'm just a fan. I'm not her girlfriend or anything, but I-I-I am being jealous." Sakura Haruno wiped her tears with a pink handkerchief.

When she was about to be dragged in taunting drudgery, the sky launched her with a scowl. The dark clouds punished her with rumbling sounds. _Probably heaven did like the way she reacted. _The girl looked up and thought that the sky was pouring tears of sadness.

"You sympathize me oh good heavens," she praised and smiled.

_It's not because of sympathy but of annoyance._ She found herself soaking wet in the pavement. All the way from the school ground _Sakura must have escaped the security,_ she got herself stuck in the rain. Well, this was her consolation after over reacting and saying such a mean thing to Sasuke. A handsome creature he was beforehand; a horrible man he was to Sakura. She then found refuge under a tree and squeezed the hem of her skirt.

"Rain stop!" She commanded.

The dark clouds got thicker and rolled thunder at her. It seemed, as though, she had committed a mortal sin that made the heaven grew an animosity towards her. She shut her eyes and prayed for it to calm. Still lightning came after thunder. Her ninja-like attitude was no match to the heaven's samurai-flash of terror. At last, she got scared of the sound that seemed to torture her.

"Oh please stop. I'm sorry," She politely said though with a thought, "Stop tormenting me. It's obvious that you're punishing me though, am innocent."

The people passing by the place gave her a discrepant look. What a fool she'd been. Now, all of them were examining her like an amoeba under a microscope. They found her mad as well looked at her as some sort of a contemptible high school-er. Purple hue shaded her face.

"Poor gal. Her family must have been broke." The old lady bluffed.

Sakura read the man's thought who stared at her maliciously, "Silly girl is too old to play in the rain. Come and play with me baby." Die!

She also heard the little girl sang, "Hey I just met you and you are crazy, boyfriend ditched you and you cry baby."

Creepy eyes followed her as she straddled far away. She swiftly ran and escaped the pugnacious stares of those twerps. She even forgot stumbling and bumping into someone as well left her handkerchief on the floor. Their crawling stares lingered in her vision that made her wanted to commit suicide effectively. That was a horrible experience she had back there though, where was that place anyway? It continued raining, and Sakura was already being blatant. She felt sorry for something she's unsure of. The sky intended to exhibit its lengthy reprimand and teach Sakura how to become tough.

_Actually, not so long ago, a seemingly harmless baby girl was born. It was prophesized that the child would grow up to be selfish, mean, arrogant, obnoxious, indecisive and boring as well shilly-shally. She would never experience love unless a man would fell in love with her first! If he's the right one then the sky would drew a rainbow in the clear blue sky. But, that was a long forgotten prophesy, nobody must have remembered it or knew that it existed._

Few days had passed and Sakura had her heart fixed with Kiba's advice. The class representative Shikamaru yanked the super heavy box close to his chest on the table.

"Wha-heck?! Wolfe, why is this thing heavy?" Shikamaru was vexed by annoyance.

"Fucker boy I dunno. Ask the box instead, hobo." Kiba chuckled like a cat _badly not similar to a dog_ at his stunned face.

Shikamaru smirked and established a swagger attitude. He declared, "Today we are going to have a new seating arrangement. Don't worry," He coughed and continued, "Bitch remains whore, asshole stays hooker and genius like me remains as awesome as always so now pick morons!"

Everyone was sickened by his ill-favored remarks and unpleasing presence. They eyed him with disgust instead responding with a stupefied reaction. Later on, everybody was able to pick ballots from the box. Sakura remained on her seat and Sasuke still stayed on his chair . Before, awkwardness and a paint of red would form bubbles around them, but that was like 158 hours ago.

"Sakura-san I need to talk to you." Sasuke suddenly nudged her with a worried expression.

_Sasuke Uchiha talked to her and this is for real. _A helical communication was about to be formed for the very first time, but Sakura did not respond. She ignored him for sure.

"Eh? Bitch ignored Sasuke-kun!" The frantic girls squeaked in unison.

Sakura smiled at them. Black fog did not engulf like the last time but blossoms did bloom. Her power has gotten stronger _perhaps. _Sasuke was speechless, yet his face turned completely red. _It's payback time._

"Meow-chan was scary." Kiba swirled Sakura's hair at the back.

A girl hurried towards the crossroads before the traffic lights turned red. She dashed towards the alley next to a convenient store and made it in front of a bookstore. Sakura rushed inside to buy the latest volume of her favorite manga. She explored her eyes with scrutiny around the shelves and spotted the book alone in the fifth deck. That was the only copy _of_ _Naruko_ left in the stand so she quickly reached for it.

"Yes!"

She was able to get it however another hand was grabbing the book. It wasn't hers but from the tall guy beside her.

"I found it first Shorty," he bent his slender body allowing his face to look at her in a close distance. Their faces were two centimeters apart.

The girl dazed after seeing the man's enticing eyes sparkling merely fretful. Her inner self couldn't accept being thrashed in a staring fight. _When did it become a staring fight Sakura?_

"Oh boy, I've waited for this. Don't wanna be rude but…" Sakura removed his hand softly and said, "Please, oh please, lemme have Naruko. I will die if I can't have it." She begged with tearful gleaming eyes and pouted her lips to appear cute.

They were like standing on that very spot for ten seconds, but it felt like it has been forever. Sakura stacked her fingers on the covers and bagged the book from the handsome man through her uncanny sense of senselessness. She shuffled his feet three times, aside from that she already released an exuberant aura.

Sakura said, "I hope you find compassion somewhere in your heart. Don't make it hard for yourself." She fondled the book on her cheek and implored, "Give this to me alright. No hard feelings and u-uhm that's all." Lips bent in a convex curve.

Fingers stretched on his face and covered his about-to-explode smile. His flushing red cheeks swelled, and he finally burst into laughter. No wonder he was holding himself for long to giggle at her wry remark.

"You're already holding that so it's yours," he said in a flashy tone.

Only a desperate girl would fire pathetic excuses on a handsome man moreover drop dead gorgeous. All she could do was to respond with a rueful glance. Happiness cropped inside of her. It seemed she felt sorry for using her bombarding skills. _Sakura-chan was indeed scary but that was according to Kiba._

"Thank you," she said in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry. I made myself looked pathetic so that you'd sympathize. You must've come here to buy Musashi Kushimoto's oh-so-awesome work."

She tightly hugged the book in her chest whereas Sakura chuckled in front of him. The man suddenly tapped her head and gave a passionate smile. _Eh?_ He grazed Sakura's messy hair. His right hand pulled a pink handkerchief from his pocket, folded it in multiple wraps and fastened it around her hair held in his grip. That was neatly done by a man. Even Sakura couldn't tie her long hair thoroughly. A little more brush and spread that bangs on both sides. Her forehead was exposed. Sakura's feet were glued on the floor and was stunned by his action. Without her knowledge, she bloomed with a lovely transformation. What the guy just did was to expose her complex and heightened it with a little magic. _A simple technique does the trick._

"Don't hide yourself with those curtains. There your eyes shine like an emerald." He softly said and continued, "So you're also a fan of him. Why don't we talk about him more? I know a place where we could talk and eat as well." His stunning smile turned her into stone.

"D-date?!" Sakura blurted. _It's not a date or a confession. Think smart, you're a bright student but you're also a stupid girl._

The man grew big eyes and laughed coolly.

"Well if you think it that way then I might consider it a date as well. Date means getting to know more of the person you're meeting with so let's settle our interest then."

Sakura spaced out and thought of the idea. Images like hugging, holding hands and kissing resembled the perspective she had about date.

She thought desperately, "Oh gosh! What if we kiss?"

Her anxious face was displaying too much that made the guy ponder.

"By the way, I'm Itachi." His classy and captivating smile pierced her heart with a warm touch.

"E-touch? What a beautiful yet weird name?" She responded like a robot.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Please review and leave a comment or any suggestion that will help me with my writing. I'm kind of always losing my ideas whenever I start organizing my thoughts. Hope you enjoy! The second chapter is soon to be out within a week so better work on it fast since Itachi's appearance here is somewhat short-fix.

Jya ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but my master does. Kishi sensei! Why does Itachi have a long black straight hair?

Master: Because he's a model.

Disclaimer: Like Loki?

Master: Yes, A shampoo commercial model.

BOOM!

_ Sorry for the late updates. I had a cold as well cough for a week, and I was terribly sick. Glad that I have my throne back, and I miss everyone in networld. My brothers' birthdays are on October 31 and November 1 so I decided to post the fourth chapter on hollow's eve. This is rated T and won't change Ian though, there are verbal clash. Hope you like it and enjoy! \[^U^]/_

* * *

Haruno Sakura- 17, Uchiha Itachi- 22

* * *

**E-touch and Pink**

**_"E touch, Pink-chan, Birdshit"_**

Chapter 2: Itachi

She was running, walking and crawling. The god of thunder, Thor, was hunting her down with a dark fog around him. Her punishment was passed down from heaven. The sky started rolling thunder and harshly rebuked her with enough noise to wake the dead. Dark clouds huddled around. She was ready to accept her unfortunate fate when a man showed. Riding Black Beauty the knight in shining shimmering splendid armor appeared before her. He drew Excalibur out from his sword sheath and defeated the evil mimic of the Avenger. It was Itachi-sama who carried her like a princess.

He spoke in a charming tone, "I love you."

Their lips were eager to feel each other's warm touch. Slowly getting closer, closer, one more centimeter and…

"Lazy bones wake up!" Mebuki Haruno reprimanded.

"Damn! Love is just a dream."

She sluggishly moved on bed. Sakura was pissed, but what could she possibly do? She's her mother. That was a sweet nightmare she had. Itachi did not leave her mind and gave her a restless night after yesterday's incident. Fingers smoothed on her lively pink lips, and she dearly smiled whilst remembered something embarrassing. Her flattered face was exposing too much that made her mother smack a pillow to her drama.

"Quit daydreaming and get yourself ready for school"

"A-alright okasan." She politely responded like a robot.

Greens eyes followed Mrs. Haruno's movement. She waited patiently till her mother left the room.

"No! That can't be," She thought and smudged her lips with a hand. The girl rolled on both sides of the bed arguing with her inner self.

On top of her drawers placed a nicely folded pink handkerchief. It was hers and at the same times his. She received it as a present from an old friend she considered her knight. She lose it and was returned by him. She was the shame of the old Sakura they knew- the sweet little Pink-chan. Young Itachi and chibi Sasuke loved to play with this toddler. She loved them so much that she cried a liter of tears when the two of them started to move out. The nine year-old Itachi gave her the handkerchief that matched the color of her hair as a sign of promise. _She could hardly remember everything._ She took a slow pace and reached for the mirror hanging on a wall.

"My lips are not virgin anymore!" She anxiously rubbed her lips with her palm._ What she meant was her first kiss as stolen._

_ Here's the story behind everything. Remember when they were on a snap date, Sakura was quite verbose on the topic about love for the entire week until he met E-touch in the bookstore. They went in a place where the "first kiss" happened. It was Itachi who changed her. That was her rude awakening._

Sad love songs were her bête noire, although she sang love songs. The café where the two of them just entered was almost empty, and the genre of music being played was kind of sad in rhythm. The deep voice of the singer eked out some satisfaction to their moods though, a little awkward it was. The pink-haired girl found her way to the sofa-like seat adjacent to walls which were enclosed to the misty windows. The young man sat on the opposite side looking directly at her face to face. The manager easily recognized Itachi as he managed to give a slight smirk. _Nonverbally it means change the song dear. _The middle-aged woman did not understand, but still she changed the song into "Careless Whisper"- his favorite. The girls in the counter stared at Itachi with heart shape eyes and started daydreaming. He's really likable and popular though, Sakura didn't have any idea who this guy really was.

"I'll kill them and the stupid song." Sakura murmured.

"We're you saying something?" The young lad gave her a benign smile.

The girl dazed upon seeing his sparkling face and bewitching smile. _He must had gone to wizardry._

"This man is a wizard!" She thought.

…_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say_

_ We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But none's gonna dance with me…_

They were quiet for a short while. Sakura gulped in some air and swallowed her saliva. Of all choices why play that song? The idea of the music industry in the 21st century pinched her to have the initiative to make a song request. Something that's not old fashion but popular. Although she's apt to, the girls threatened her with murderous glares. It was Itachi's favorite song. The version of the song was not original but Hyde's. Itachi was a fan of him and L'arc-en-ciel. He loved the husky voice and the rendition being made with the acoustic guitar. Indeed this handsome man really knew lots about entertainment. Well, only an uncivilized citizen of Japan wouldn't recognize this top well-paid commercial model who endorsed branded products indulging in luxury. Sakura did not know.

Itachi Uchiha, smart and sexy, just turned 22 recently. This handsome young man got one million followers in Tweet-Tweet, a social networking site, and he's the heir to the Uchiha Great Ad Co. By the way, he had no girlfriend since birth.

"E-E-touch?"

"It's Itachi." He answered in serious voice.

Sakura pacified for a moment and thought of something to say. Mind was embodied by nothing -indeed an empty head. She needed to take the floor to start a conversation or else it would be Itachi friendzoning her. Evil stares stabbed her desperately. How could she think clearly if there were pests being eyesores? Itachi just looked at her probably waiting for her to speak after all, she did not introduce herself. Mini seconds, seconds and minutes were wasted so Itachi took the initiative to get rid of the shyness that floats around them.

"Tell me your name Shorty."

This wasn't a request or a polite question. This was certainly a command. The maxim of interpersonal communication's polite principle was neglected.

"Haruno Sakura," She quickly answered in absolute obedience.

"Sakura? That's a pretty name. It suits you."

Itachi smiled at her though he was always. Sakura did not hesitate to utter a word unrelated to what just entered her thoughts- a pretty name for a pretty girl.

"You're a nice joker." She reverted and puckered her lips out of disclosure as well thought, "What the- Sakura!"

She blushed and talked to herself, "I said something stupid." Sakura pressed her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.

Not knowing what kind of response he would give, Sakura maintained her posture. She knew that it was not a bona fide excuse for being careless. Fingers crawled over his about-to-explode-smile. For the second time, he burst into laughter. Itachi laughed huskily as if he had not in ages. The frantic girls shrieked.

"Bitch said something funny."

This scenario seemed to have happened before. _Like when her classmates called her that was comparable._

"You're so funny. I thought I'd never see you again Pink-chan."

"Eh? Pink-chan?"

Suddenly, Itachi poked her forehead and winked at her surprise. Sakura watched him stood up and walked. He sat beside her. He grabbed his cell phone, and like a ninja he took a picture of them in a matter of split second.

"Click!"

He showed the image being displayed on the LCD screen. Itachi was smiling while Sakura showed a stunned face. An angry mark sculpted on her forehead yet her face turned completely red. She gritted her teeth and stared at him with killer eyes. Her vision was in fire while watching him giggled as he decided to make it his phone's wallpaper. She clutched his fists and mustered her strength to take the gadget from his hand. Itachi quickly stood and teased her. He raised his arm upward for her not to reach that high. Sakura tried hard but the way she tiptoed still failed. He watched her like a little girl reaching for his hand.

"Pink-chan Simon says no! No…nooo…no!" He laughed huskily.

The manager and the staffs threw a stupefied face.

"Stupid lovers." They whispered simultaneously.

Sakura made panting sounds. Her narrowed gaze shot Itachi with chills. A killer aura was freezing the spot and vector hands appeared on her back.

"Chill Pink-chan," He gorgeously said.

She took a sip from a glass of tea. Sakura grazed her messy hair and shoved her hands at the back to brush it. The strand of her soft silky hair touched her skin and slipped out of the cloth's loop. What an innocent beauty she got there. Sakura saw Itachi looking at her.

"What're you looking at?"She grumpily asked and continued, "I thought we're going to talk more of Kushi sensei. This is a date, isn't it? Why are you acting like we're so close?"

Her brows furrowed in annoyance and became grumpy. She avoided his stare and focused on the droplets of rain running down on the window's surface. Suddenly, Itachi tapped her head and forcefully rested it on his shoulder. He massaged her head by gently shaving the tip of his fingers on her scalp. Sakura felt awesome and happy, but wait! What's he doing? It appeared as if he was taming a wild cat with his magical hands that he just used earlier in the bookstore. Sakura was protesting inside, but she did not want him to stop. _It's a free massage, and free is free. _She was enjoying his warm touch and the comfort she found on his broad shoulder. Itachi was so manly and very warm. The girl did not realize that her chest was stomping. _Heart beats fast, colors and promises, I will be brave, I will not let anything takes away...lalala._ It was beating loudly. And suddenly Itachi whispered in her ear. He made sure that she would listen.

"Pink-chan, do you still like onichan?" He tightly squeezed her hair held in his grip. Sakura was startled of what she simply heard. Who was this guy? And why did she call Sakura Pink-chan?

She reverted, but Itachi embraced her. _Itachi was being touchy there. Be careful baby._

Sakura calmed down instead of struggling. The familiar caressing arms she missed so much were embracing her. Itachi? The name that was so familiar to her was the same of that boy he knew. She could barely remember his face. It was Sasuke's brother who gave Sakura the pink handkerchief.

"Tears are way more precious than diamonds for they are priceless and cannot be stolen." Those are his words before he left.

He promised that he would come back to marry her, but that was a long time ago, and she was four back then. It's no longer a promise for her but a memory. Now she knew him for sure.

"Itachi-nii?" Sakura sweetly called for his name.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you embracing me?" She asked back.

"Why do you ask? Hmmm," Questioning her once more.

_Just get to the point girl._

"This is a date right? You skipped one thing." Itachi moved his head facing her in a very tight ample posture.

"Huh?"

"We must first hold hands before hugging," Sakura innocently spilled her idea about the stages. Itachi pondered.

"What?!"

"It's not like we're a couple or anything but this is a date and should follow the stages." She panicked as the third thing gave her a static. "Kiss is next!" She quickly covered her gabby mouth while looking at Itachi's enticing yet widened eyes.

The waitress looked at them anguish. The staffs couldn't bear what they're seeing. They busied themselves watching them deliberately for several minutes just to witness this sweet yet bitter scene. Every move the hot public icon created all the girls would go screaming filling their tummies with giggles and excitement.

Itachi was mesmerized by her innocent charm and looked at her luscious lips with a sensuous feeling.

"He's a witch and a very pretty enchantress," He thought.

Sane he let his lips touched hers. Sakura, astonished, didn't know what to do. _Being kissed is the real deal!_ They could feel the warm sensation on their melting lips. He started smacking and twitching. Sakura was betrayed by her traitorous lips and followed Itachi's lead.

"Hey... S-stop!"

She felt something weird inside her system that made her push him very hard. Sakura slapped him. Miss Little Trouble immediately paid her bill and ran away. She did not matter to look back and left Itachi with a blank expression. A girl was seen running on the pavement without an umbrella. It was a heavy rainfall. The sky pitied their reunion and shed tears. Everything happened so fast that no one could fathom what was really going on. The male customer left the small restaurant.

"What am I doing? I hurt Pink-chan." Itachi bumped his head on a wall street and began sulking.

It was his punishment. The heaven sprayed tears on Earth but on that particular area only.

Mikoto and Fugaku assumed they have prima facie evidence for cornering Itachi. His perturbed face indicated that he's under a girl's spell but still in first stage. They knew whether their son was in love or not since Itachi never lied. His body and actions said so. Sasuke glided on the stairs and stumbled three steps. He hurt his ankle though, continued his pace as he headed towards his brother. Mikoto Uchiha noticed him hurrying. Sasuke wobbled as he leaped to sit on the couch. Deep silence ensued in and the parents were awkwardly ignored by the boys though, standing in front should be effective. _These two brothers were in a state of calamity since a certain girl left their area of responsibility._

"Onichan I think Sakura does not like me anymore." Sasuke begged for an advice.

Itachi looked at him with a scowl. Sasuke saw his brother's angry face. He was staring at him boldly as if they're not blood-related.

"Onichan?"

Itachi said in a phony accent, "We deserve to be hated. Stop ignoring Sakura and apologize Birdshit."

"Birdshit?! Mom Itachi-nii's being S-T-U-P-I-D."He mocked back.

Mikoto gently fondled their hands and implored, "Boys stop saying shitty stuffs. If it concerns about school why not ask me. I've been once a girl until hubby met me. Right Fugaku?" She looked at Fugaku Uchiha.

The silent and cold family head nodded. He boasted, "She beg for my love and I gave it to her."

A high-pitched sound of fingernails scratching the walls hurt their ears. It's Mikoto who scraped the wallpapers.

"I beg? Or was it you who chased after me? Liar." She threatened.

"Just kidding."

Her swollen red face returned to normal. A shade of white light gleamed before her. She sat between the two boys and patted their heads. She hissed and threw a discrepant look.

"Treat girls nicely and at least honey be sincere to your feelings. You might regret your decisions later on." Mikoto lectured Sasuke and nudged Itachi. "It's a girl isn't it?"

He did not answer back.

"Respect is needed to gain respect in return, but don't let her get away and bind her already if that's needed." She cheered. Their mother asked, "What are the names?"

Itachi and Sasuke spaced out for a while. The Uchiha mom stared at them with a flash of terror and threatened the guys with razor teeth. Se they both said in unison, "Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke was dumbfounded to hear it from his elder brother. Veins drew margins on his face and furrowed his brows.

"How could you? Traitor!" Sasuke demanded for an explanation.

Itachi only gave a deadly stare.

The young Uchiha teased, "Well, I'm her first love."

Itachi smirked and laughed. "You mean first crush." He stood up and poked his brother's forehead. "By the way, we met early this morning. Sakura and I went on a date and you know what happened next?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke cursed his brother.

"She slapped me hardcore."

Sasuke paused and laughed out loud. He mocked his brother in a woeful remark.

"You deserve it moron."

"Yeah I do. After all I stole her first kiss." Itachi left.

Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke gaped in astonishment. Itachi was the silent type and would never do such thing, and yet a simple girl aroused him that much.

"Love it is." Mikoto whispered.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**○ Chatbox (54)**

**Yatogami Kuro: **I'm not the reason. It's JP right?

**Winterson Fuyumi: ***nod* I can handle myself.

**Yatogami Kuro: **You're preventing something.

**Winterson Fuyumi: **Like what?

**Yatogami Kuro: **(:

* * *

And so I showed Itachi's dark side as well his clash with Sasuke. I'd like to thank CalypkJx, Weaselandcherry and Yata Misaaaki! Thought that I won't recognize the way you talk. Itchy ass you say XD Leave a review or not is up to you as long as this satisfies you then it satisfies me too. ^^

Jya ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Cherry Blossom Impact!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishi sensei! Why is Hinata's boobies bigger than Sakura's?

Master: She's sexier with 21 inches waist line.

Disclaimer: Really? Then why make her top lose?

Master: For Itachi's eyes only.

BOOM!

_"Call me a dog then I'll become a wolf!"_

_I like dogs and cats, but I hate bathing them with soaps and H2O whereas cleaning shits makes me wanna puke. Puppies and kittens are my pets. They're so adorable and cute, but when they grow up they're no longer considered ones but friends and my minions. Hohoho can't wait for the premier of Despicable Me 2. Silent Hill 2 coming soon :D_

* * *

**E-touch and Pink**

**_"Meow-chan, E touch, Duck, Big-titied Blondbabe, Boobie Girl and Sugaroo"_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cherry Blossom Impact!

Sakura Haruno, 17 years old, single, was soundly sleeping in class. Eyes followed the speeding flying object towards the pink-haired student seated at the back. _Headshot!_ The chalk hit her. She raised her head, brushed the strands backwards and rubbed her bulging eyes. Black circles appeared around hers, and a zombie-like expression caught her teacher's terrified sight. She yawned and looked at Kiba who contemplated with malicious satisfaction. Clueless she stared back at the bald man glaring back at her.

"Kiba what's wrong with sensei?" She asked in teary eyes yet still feeling sleepy.

Kiba grinned. He extended his middle finger and pointed it at their Physics teacher.

"Meow-chan happened to be sleeping and sir Gai saw!" He chuckled.

Sakura fully regained consciousness and immediately apologized for disobeying one of her teacher's rules. _No sleeping in class!_ Sir Gai smiled and let her sit moving his hand downwards. He knew her very well since Sakura Haruno usually got perfect scores in exams especially in his subject. He forgave her easily but Kiba raising a finger on him was unforgiveable.

"Inuzuka Kiba see me after class." The teacher also displayed a dirty finger on him.

"Poor dog," Shikamaru whispered.

Kiba responded, "Call me a dog then I'll become a wolf!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Classmates crowded them.

Shikamaru acted cool. He bragged his position as the class representative and enjoyed the girls' cheer. Kiba, for the first time, became serious. Both reached their temper.

"Hey! We are still having class. Sit down everyone," Gai instructed.

Everyone was disappointed that the teacher waylaid the tension. _Unbelievable students. _Shikamaru quietly threw a crumpled paper on Kiba without their teacher knowing. After he caught it, Wolfe tossed the thing that landed on Shikamaru's face. Pissed the class rep hurled it swiftly. Kiba dodged it, but it hit Sakura's head. _Another headshot!_ In a sudden moment, she spanked the table and threatened the two with murderous glare. Her dark aura made everyone jittered, not to mention a youkai shadowed her back. Sasuke nudged Sakura.

"Sakura sir Gai is looking."He winked.

The girls saw this and panicked. The second attempt of communicating with Sakura should work this time. Sakura glanced to her side.

"Don't talk E-touch!" She's surprised to hear Itachi's name came out from her mouth. _Sweet! Your body really betrays you._

Sasuke, surprised, pondered, "E-touch? Hmm…sounds familiar." He smiled and blurted, "I like my nickname."

"Eh?" Sakura thought, "What's this duck saying? You want a nickname? Duck!"

If only Sasuke knew who E-touch was, he wouldn't like being called as his brother.

In the music room, members of the young musicians committee gathered. Sakura, the busy vice president of the Music club, was there and also the lazy president- Naruto. The meeting concerned about a concert that's going to be held in school grounds. Famous rock band L'arc-en-ciel requested for an exclusive live concert only in Konoha High. The school's director Madame Tsunade had given them a task; they'd also perform on the big event.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama told me that you'll have a solo performance on stage." Naruto directly informed her about the plans. His candor struck her the meek truth. She's a soloist. The principal Dr. Hatake kakashi suggested this and the big-titied old blonde babe approved.

"What?! Why me?" She wriggled messing her hair.

Ino butt in, "Because you have the voice? I wonder why they chose the school."

Sakura eyed her friend with hate. The betrayal that delved in her memory reminded her of Duck. Goosebumps crawled on her skin. Although she got rid of the feeling she had for him, she couldn't deny the fact that she got jealous of Ino. Sakura visualized the two dummies kissing then suddenly saw the image of Itachi and her doing the same. She rinsed her eyes and became conscious. Red blotches colored her cheeks. She was walking back and forth whilst teaching her lively pink lips softly. Low murmurs escaped her mouth that appeared, as if, she's being schizophrenic.

"Itachi, E-touch, touchy!"

People looked at her wondering.

Ino tapped Naruto and condescended, "She's insane and I'm not. What's wrong with her?"

"Get your hand off my shoulder. My girlfriend might see you."

"You mean Boobie girl- Hinata?"

Ino Yamanaka raised an eyebrow. She watched Naruto blush and walked away. Her insight discerned what's in their heart. She knew it, for she felt it too until someone broke her heart. _Sasuke._

Sakura was walking along the road to pink paradise. She saw Naruto with Hyuuga Hinata ahead of her. A convex curve stretched her lips on both sides. She passed by a platoon of gaudy pompons giving her a mild salute. On the way where the Cherry Blossom trees beautified her path Sakura marched. Her long pink hair swayed with the wind like petals dancing in the air. The strands stealthily went with the falling blossom's rhythm. Her cunning innocence taught her how to act like a goddess even only for a short time. She brightly smiled. Sakura's own kind accompanied her in her short journey. The pink petals kissed her everywhere, and the trees bade farewell swinging its soft branches. She enjoyed the silent moment she had with her fellow blossoms. Spring's the season of love.

1, 2, 3…and tada! Haruno residence welcomed her with a bark of a dog. She took off her shoes and exclaimed, "Okasan!" Marked on her face the joy she felt. She hopped and leaped like a kid. Sakura went to the kitchen and saw a person wearing her favorite heart-shaped apron with ruffles. She stopped and wondered. The cross straps of the apron traced the person's sexy back. She had a long black hair. She?...it's he. _Mom had gotten taller and fit not to mention, she dyed her hair black!_

"Oka —chi!" She was paralyzed.

It was Itachi who's cooking. He glanced over the doorway where Sakura's standing.

He greeted, "Giving up my modeling career to be your cook worth it. Welcome home Sugaroo."

Sakura shouted, "Sugaroo?!"

Sakura couldn't find the word to thrash Itachi. She was overpowered by both delight and dislike. So they're having dinner with him whereas it's called a family date with a cook.

"E-touch!" Sakura scowled.

Mebuki Haruno scolded her daughter. She reprimanded, "Sakura be polite to Itachi-san!"

"He's the new cook baby." Her father hushed.

The young Haruno consumed all the juice in the glass to quench the drought in her throat though, not enough to replenish herself▬ extremely thirsty as hell to hit this guy. She sizzled as he stared at him boldly. Itachi smiled at her in return to counter negativity.

"I may be a li'l rough before, but please take care of me." Itachi bowed.

Sakura was stunned. Her fancy thoughts tickled her all over, but she's numb.

"You share. Yours is spacious."

Sakura protested, "Wha?! But mom he's a guy and what's mine is mine only."

Everyone laughed except the young Haruno.

"So what? He's your boyfriend anyway," Mebuki grumpily said.

"Huh?!"

"I hope Sugaroo's not a sleeping disaster." Itachi smiled.

Cherry blossom impact!

A subtle force dissipated throughout her bedroom. Her slashing gaze tortured his sexy back. A pair of emeralds travelled around the area with scrutiny. Sakura attached the adhesive tapes on the symmetrical verge of the room's new division. The room was divided equally for the both of them. The girl bragged her domain whereas Itachi's to occupy his momentary base as a tenant. It's her territory, but he invaded her privacy. She'd get angry of course. Not because he was totally a super handsome sexy beast but of the reason he's a conniving person. She thought that Itachi must've used his underhand methods to gain her parents' heart and trust. He did not only kiss her, but also probably he made up stories about them. He's a dangerous type as she seemed.

Sakura sat on the side of the bed and watched Itachi as he spread the blanket on the floor. Sakura bit her lower lip and felt a twinge in her chest. _This is wrong._ He was going to sleep on the cold floor.

"This is temporary." Sakura hugged the bolster tightly.

"No," Itachi hushed. "When we get married we'll sleep together foreeeever." He scowled.

He did not smile like the last time, and Sakura felt strange. She missed the striking smiles he had always shown to her. In a flash of moment, she remembered the verdict she bestowed upon Itachi. The livid bruise on his beautiful face spoiled her night. Her conscience tickled her to say sorry. _Apologize young lady. What's done is done, but it's not too late to say sorry._ The powerful punch she gave him left a bluish gray spot on his pale cheek. She's being badass. Sakura left the room for a while and quickly came back with something.

Itachi sneakily borrowed a pillow while Sakura was busy digging out her drawer. The pillow was fluffy and very soft. Itachi discreetly traced her scent. He wrapped his arms around it and smelled its fragrance. Concave line curved his lips making him feel good.

_Early this afternoon, Itachi went to Haruno residence. Sakura's parents recognized him easily and welcomed him warm-heartedly. The main reason he went there wasn't because he wanted to apply as a cook but to beg for their daughter's hand and their approval. He presented a marriage contract and declared his love. That was a heartfelt story he got there that made Sakura's mom and dad cry. They fully understood and settled an agreement. All was left to do was to make Sakura realized her feeling. It was only her whose mind was corrupted and assuming things._

Love will conquer it all.

"Come over here," she commanded.

Itachi was surprised to see Sakura instructing him to go to her territory. Like a servant he immediately followed.

"What is it my lady?" He kneeled before her.

Sakura shut his mouth using her palm.

"Quit your drama."

She held Itachi's chin on her hands and gently smoothed her thumb on the dark mark that was on his cheek. Sakura took a towel damped in a basin of cold water and lightly patted it on his velvet skin. From a distance, it seemed like an angel was caressing a wounded knight with her warmth. The cold piece of cloth was nothing compared to Sakura's warm hands. Itachi felt safe.

"I'm happy," he whispered and smiled dearly at her.

Sakura was delighted to see him smile. Her hatred disintegrated. Her wavering heart sang and forgave the offense she considered sin.

"I'm sorry E-touch." Upon hearing those words from Sakura Itachi's heart jumped in joy. He pulled her in to his embrace.

"I promise that I'd go easy on you. I won't do anything weird. Just hug."

"Eh?" Sakura tried to escape but his body betrayed her. Her arms wrapped around his back. She spoke gently, "Just hugging for now."

They were hugging on that very spot for 5 seconds but felt like it's been forever. This is a complicated love story. They are neither boyfriend and girlfriend nor just starting to be like ones.

"No buts and complaints. I'll sleep here on bed opposite to you. I can't sleep on the floor." Itachi condescended.

"…"

Sakura shivered and covered her chest like a scaredy cat. She retreated and went to the end side of the bed.

"Shhhh!" Itachi bolstered up and smacked the long narrow pillow at the center.

"We can't sleep together. What if you...you know." She hesitated.

"What?" Itachi's indiscriminate smile caught her off guard.

Sakura exploded, "I'm too young to do this!"

_Eh? _Itachi took a second break then laughed out loud. He curled embracing his tummy while looking at her with taunting expression. Only Itachi's laugh echoed in the room. Sakura fueled up and charged multiple blows. She smacked the pillow and wrestled him once more. _Sakura is really scary. _

Poor Itachi Uchiha endured the restless night with Sakura's unusual sleeping habits. He kept on falling from the bed as he was being kicked and pushed by this girl. Livid bruises multiplied, and his untidy hair was tortured by her cruel grasp. _Being tortured in bed's the real deal._

"A real bad sleeper huh? You'll see." Itachi smirked and continued wrapping Sakura with a blanket. He put ear plugs and finally closed his eyes.

Now sleep babies and dream together in paradise.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

* * *

You wouldn't probably believe me, but I dreamed of Itachi sleeping beside me last night. I was Sakura, his wife! Unfortunately, in a damn-so-good moment, I woke and everything went blur. This is the result of too much imagination, inception. Don't forget to like this one though there aren't any like button. Just say BANZAI!

:))

Jya ne!


End file.
